Good Night
by silly-hime
Summary: 5. "Good night." He whispers back, before shutting his eyes for the day. And the night was good. It really was.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… :(

.

.

.

**Good Night**

**.**

**.**

"_...And they lived happily ever after…the end." _

Setting the storybook on the bedside table, the father smiled slightly at Cinderella's happy ending and his crimson eyes shifted to his daughter's face. She was blinking her chocolate orbs sleepily, as if she was trying to stay awake for just a little while more. He grinned at her tired attempt and bent down. She closed her eyes at the touch of her father's lips on her forehead and smiled.

"Go to sleep Yume—and don't say otherwise. You were practically asleep during your favorite part of the story."

"I was awake daddy! I would never miss fairy's bibadibabadibo. And I'm not ti—" Her response was cut off when she let out a yawn, her mouth opened wide as her orbs grew glossy with tears. Her father chuckled and ruffled his little girl's head.

"You _sure_ could have fooled me." He joked. "But go to sleep, okay? You have a big day tomorrow in kindergarten."

"Daddy…you tell me that every day. And everyday it's_ always_ the same. Can't I spend the day with you?" She whined.

"Yumeko Yukaoru Hyuuga…" Yume's face scrunched up and sheepishly looked up to her father. "Don't tell me everyday is the same for you at school. You know who you are right?"

She gulped nervously, fiddling her fingers with the fabric of her comforter. "…A…A…-" She mumbled a word and her father put his hand next to his ear.

"A…what? I didn't catch that."

"A Hyuuga. I'm a Hyuuga daddy!" She finally admitted, smiling brightly up at her father, the shame from moments ago gone.

"Yes. That's right. You are a Hyuuga. And not just any Hyuuga. You're my baby girl. Everyday should be an adventure for you at school." She rolled her eyes at her daddy's response, and giggled. Her oddly familiar laugh spreading giddiness into her father's stomach.

"Daddy! I'm not a baby. I'm 5! See-" She raised her arm and pointed at the five fingers that had spread themselves in the air. "-One, two, three, four, and five! Five! I'm a big girl now!"

"Big girl huh? Nah, you'll always be my baby girl. Don't you ever forget that." He chuckled back ruffling his daughter's hair once again. Yume smiled up at her father and laughed, patting down her messy array of raven-haired locks. She sighed happily to herself as she watched her daddy get up from her bed to put away the tale of Cinderella back on her bookshelf.

"And now that the book is put away, it's really time to go to bed now."

"But-But-"

"No buts. Sorry, but you want to go to school tomorrow right?" Yume nodded her head vigorously and zipped her mouth shut.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Yume." He bent down and kissed her forehead before getting up.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you."

He smiled at his daughter. "I love you too. " Once he saw her eyes close, he reached over to the wall and shut her bedroom lights off, closing her pink door behind him.

He crept out of the room quietly, slowly making his way through the darkness of the hallway until he reached the last door on the right. He opened it, feeling on the wall for the light switch, when a lamp beat him to it.

"Natsume? Is Yume asleep now?"

He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the sudden flash of light, before smiling. He nodded his head, as he walked over to the middle of the room, where his bed lay.

"She's sleeping. I read her Cinderella. She was practically out by the time the Fairy Godmother came."

She laughed - the same twinkling laugh he had just heard from his daughter - and smiled. Getting into the bed, he stretched his arms and bent over to grab the figure that was already in bed. She yelped in protest, but snuggled deeper into his chest where he pulled her in.

"Well, that's good. Thanks for being such a good daddy, Natsume."

He turned to look at her, and kissed the top of her forehead. "Thanks for being such a good mommy, Mikan."

The sides of her mouth rose, forming into the smile he fell in love with 10 years ago as teenagers. He pulls her closer to him, and stared into her chocolate-covered orbs, licking his lips at the sight of how perfect his wife was.

"I love you." She says after reaching back, turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

He blinks into the darkness as his hand moved up to trace the face of the woman he married. "I love you too."

"Goodnight."

He dropped his head down and kissed the lips that mouthed those words and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "Good night." He whispers back, before shutting his eyes for the day.

And the night was good.

It really was.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Just a snippet of the beginning of my **Happily Never After** story. Hehe…it's on Mikan's and Natsume's married life however… ORZ… Natsume is such a good father. God, I love him. Hehe! :)

(And if you're wondering why I'm rewriting this part…it's for a contest. xD Im not going to win…but oh well~ But I changed their names however… Hehe… Yume is named Lily, Mikan is named Kirra, and Natsume is named Nick. LOL…I suck at coming up with names. :D Constructive criticism is good!)

Make me giggle with glee, and review please! ^_^


End file.
